


Sweaters

by kutekasplon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, my boys just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutekasplon/pseuds/kutekasplon
Summary: Bill wants his sweaters back, and Eddie isn't happy about it.





	Sweaters

If there is one thing that all the Losers know about Eddie it would be that he is obsessed with sweaters, especially if they were Bill’s. No matter what you can see Eddie waring one of Bill’s sweatshirts at least once a day. Like now Bill and Eddie are cuddled up on Eddie’ couch watching a movie, and Eddie is wearing one of Bill’s favorite sweatshirts. Bill smiled when he noticed what Eddie was wearing and decided to remark.

“Yuh-you know E-Eddie, you’re go-going t-to have to gi-give me my sweatshirts buh-back,” Eddie jolted up and gave Bill a worried look.

“Uh, why?” Eddie asked confused as to why Bill would say this.

“B-because, I’m running ou-out, and it’s getting cu-cold,” Bill replied.

“Why don’t you just buy more, I don’t want to give them back.” Eddie would never admit this to Bill, but Bill’s sweatshirts make him feel safe and warm.

“E-Eddie you have over h-half of m-my sweatshirts,” Bill said in a teasing tone.

Eddie pouted, “Bill, please don’t make me give them back.” Bill sighed it was unfair when Eddie gave Bill those eyes.

“Th-that’s not f-fair, you can’t p-pout at m-me like that. I only w-want f-five of the-them b-back.”

 

“Five,” Eddie repeated in disbelief. “Bill that so many.” Bill sighed Eddie was incredibly dramatic.

“Yuh-you have l-like fifteen of th-them, h-how i-is five too mu-much?” Eddie didn’t have an answer he just stood up and turned off the T.V.

“Fine let’s go,” Eddie grabbed Bill by the hand and pulled him upstairs to Eddie’s room. Bill noticed that he sweatshirt was huge on Eddie. It was almost to his knees, and the arms were turning into sweater paws. Once they got there, Eddie opened the door and told Bill to sit down. Bill sat down on Eddie bed and watched the smaller boy was doing. Eddie walked to his closet and started taking all of Bill’s sweatshirt out. By the time Eddie finished he had a blush on his cheek and was starting at the ground embarrassed.

“A-are these a-all mine?” Bill asked looking around. It seemed that Eddie had pulled out at least twenty sweatshirts.

“Yes,” Eddie said shortly.

Bill smiled, “Baby th-this is c-cute.” Eddie blushed an even darker shade of red due the nickname and compliment.

“No, it’s not, it’s perfectly normal.” Bill continued to smile.

“You kn-know I-I’m going to h-have to t-take some o-of th-them b-back,” Bill stated.

Eddie frowned. “I don’t like it, but fine. I’m keeping five of them plus the one that I’m wearing.” 

Bill nodded, “That’s fine.” It took Eddie thirty minutes to decide which ones he wanted to keep. When he finally settled Eddie set the rest of the sweatshirts on a chair and laid down next to Bill.

“You should now that, that was incredibly traumatizing, and I hope you feel terrible.” Eddie pouted and pulled himself close to Bill. 

Bill kissed Eddie’s forehead and asked, “Wh-why d-do you h-have su-such an obses-sion with my sweaters?" 

Eddie buried his face into Bill’s neck and spoke, "Because they’re warm and they smell like you, and when I miss you they’re nice to have around.”

“Th-that’s fu-fucking cute,” Bill replied.

“Ugh, shut up and let me sleep, I need a nap after that.” Bill kissed Eddie’s forehead and listened to Eddie’s breathing. It was moments like these that made Bill fall more and more in love with Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> For more follow me on tumblr @kutekasplon


End file.
